


The Telekinesis Incident

by viola1516



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gravity falls Pilot, Pre-Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viola1516/pseuds/viola1516
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one shot details the events of "the telekinesis incident" briefly mentioned in the unaired pilot of Gravity Falls.</p>
<p>Feel free to comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Telekinesis Incident

“It says here that one out of every three people has undiscovered telekinetic powers,” Dipper said, reading from the large volume that was _Dr. Crackpot’s Book of the Damned_ that he had found in Stan’s basement. It was such a weird old book. Dipper didn’t really want to know what his crazy uncle was doing with it. 

“There’s three of us here in the shack,” Mabel replied, looking up from her magazine, where she was reading on the bed across from Dipper’s. 

The twins had been in Gravity Falls, Oregon with their Great Uncle Stan for about 3 days, and were already bored out of their minds. 

A small smile began to play across his twin’s face. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Dipper shrugged. “We don’t have anything better to do.” 

“GRUNKLE STAN!” Mabel yelled, already racing down the stairs of the rickety old “Mystery Shack,” or the tourist trap into which Stan had converted his house.

_The house may not be standing by the time Mabel leaves,_ Dipper mused, taking notice of the way the stairs creaked when stepped on. Mabel’s enthusiastic running probably didn’t help.

“In the den!” Stan called back, his voice faint. The size of this shack never ceased to surprise Dipper. It was unsettling, and, at 3 in the morning, annoying when trying to find the bathroom.

“GRUNKLE _STAAAAANNNNN!_ ” Mabel called again, feet pounding as she zipped around the house. 

“In the _DEN!_ " Stan yelled back, obviously making no effort to get up and see what his niece was yelling about. Maybe they were related after all. 

Finally making their way into the den, Dipper wasn’t surprised to find Stan in his underwear and that stupid fez, watching _Baby Fights_ with a freezy pop in hand, and several more pop sticks and wrappers on the floor. _Did this guy never clean up after himself?_

“Grunkle Stan!” Mabel chirped, deliberately stepping in front of the TV, making certain that she had his undivided attention. 

“ _What_ kid? I heard you the first time!” Stan grumbled, leaning to see around Mabel, who skillfully sidestepped to obscure his view. Dipper smiled. While it was annoying (he’d endured Mabel’s pleas for attention for 12 years) it was funny to see her in action.

“You’re not paying attention!”  


“Okay, kid, I’m listening,” Stan replied, obviously not listening, still trying to see around Mabel to the TV. 

_Jerk,_ Dipper thought. _He can’t take 2 seconds and listen to us?_

Just then, Dipper noticed the remote on the floor. Snatching it up, he clicked off the TV.

“What the-- hey!” Stan yelled, now angry. “They were just getting to the good part!”

“Yeah, well, so are we,” Dipper replied, tossing the remote to his sister, who was grinning.  
“Just DVR it.”

“I have no idea what that string of letters means, but I assure you I can’t do it,” Stan replied, scowling. “Okay, fine,” he added. “What do you kids want?”

“Dipper’s book says that one in three people have secret powers!” Mabel exclaimed, waving her arms wildly. 

“Is that so,” Stan intoned, unimpressed. It seemed like the only reason the twins still held his attention was because Mabel had the remote. 

“And there’s three of us here!” Mabel exclaimed, a bit frustrated with the lack of reaction from Stan.

“Four, if you count Ol’ Goldie,” Stan added, gesturing to the horrifying golden… man-thing on the couch next to him. 

“Ye-- okay,” Dipper cut in. “There’s three of us here that are _sentient._ ”

Stan scowled again. “What exactly is it that you two are suggesting?”

“We want to see if any of us have telekinetic powers!”

“Oh no!” Stan exclaimed, pushing himself up out of his old armchair. “There is no way that we are gonna test for some fake magic powers.”

“And what exactly do you suggest we do instead?” Dipper asked, eyes narrowed. The guy agreed to take them in for the summer, but didn’t plan anything. What did he expect from having two 12 year olds in the house for 12 weeks?

“Go clean the Shack, or whatever you two were doing before you decided to bother me.”

“But Grunkle Stan,” Mabel whined, “we’re _bored!_ ”

“So go find something else to do,” Stan snapped, snatching the remote from Mabel’s hand, “and _leave me alone._ ” He settled himself back in his chair, glowering around Mabel, who stood in front of the TV for a few extra seconds before sulking away. 

Dipper, admittedly a little crestfallen, followed his sister to the kitchen, where she plopped down into a chair at the table and put her forehead down on the table with a loud _clunk._

“Hey,” Dipper said, sinking into the rickety chair beside her. “Cheer up, sis. We can still do it by ourselves. Who knows,” he added, chuckling, “maybe one of us really does have telekinetic powers.”

Mabel looked up from the floor, hopeful. “You really think so, Dipper?”

He skimmed through the telekinesis chapter in _Dr. Crackpot’s Book of the Damned_ for a minute, gathering the information they needed before looking up and smiling at his sister. 

“Well, there’s only one way to find out. But first, we’re gonna need some spoons.”

Several minutes and many opening and closing of kitchen drawers later, Dipper and Mabel had come up with several spoons, and a heightened sense of determination. 

“Okay, so now what?” Mabel asked, eagerly cracking her knuckles.

“Well,” Dipper replied, spreading the spoons out on the table, “it says here that we should go one by one.” He picked up a spoon. “One person picks up a spoon, and tries to make the spoon bend with only their mind.” Dipper put down his book and looked intently at the spoon. “Sounds easy enough.”

“What does the _other_ person do?” Mabel asked, obviously uninterested until it was her turn. 

Dipper shrugged. “I don’t know, just watch, I guess.” He grinned. “See if anything telekinetic happens.”

Mabel smirked, rolling her eyes. 

“Okay, ready?” Dipper asked. 

“Go for it, Dipping Sauce.”

Dipper held the spoon close to his face, forehead scrunched up in concentration. _Okay, spoon, bend._

Nothing.

_Okay, bend please._

_Aw, come on._

Dipper knew from Mabel’s poorly hidden laughter that he looked stupid, and that nothing was happening with his spoon. 

_Okay, one more time._ He concentrated even harder, focussing in on the spoon, and only the spoon. _Spoon,_ Dipper thought, _I command you to bend. Or do anything._

Mabel couldn’t contain her laughter anymore. 

“You look like a total dweeb!” she exclaimed, almost falling out of her chair. 

Dipper scowled, concentration broken. 

“Well then, why don’t you try it?” Dipper asked, indignant. He couldn’t have looked that stupid. Discovering telekinetic powers wasn’t easy.

“Okay, Dipper,” Mabel began excitedly, “prepare to be blown away!”

Dipper rolled his eyes, but nonetheless kept watch as his sister donned a concentrated expression.

He did have to admit, she looked pretty silly. 

“Did it work?” Mabel asked, opening her eyes. 

Dipper shook his head. “Sorry, sis.”

Mabel squinted down at her spoon, determined. “Maybe it’s a process!”

She scrunched up her face to try again. Dipper was trying to contain his laughter when he heard a loud commotion from the den.

“Woah-- hey!” came Grunkle Stan’s yell. 

Dipper, slightly alarmed, leaned over to look around Mabel into the den where Stan and his chair were… _floating?_

Mabel wasn’t fazed (Stan did a lot of yelling at the TV) and kept her concentration on the spoon.

“Uh, Mabel?” Dipper asked slowly, keeping his eyes on Stan, who, in the air in his chair, was still yelling. 

“Is anything happening?!” Mabel asked excitedly, concentration broken.

Dipper winced as Stan came crashing down with a loud _thump._

Mabel was still looking at her spoon, crestfallen. “It’s not bent,” she whimpered, dejected.

“Uh, well, actually,” Dipper began, raising a finger, “something did hap--” 

He was cut off by Stan storming into the kitchen.

“ _What_ did I just tell you two about testing for fake powers?!” he yelled, holding his elbow, a murderous look on his face.

Mabel turned in her chair to face Stan, confused. “Grunkle Stan,” she began slowly, “what do you mean? Nothing happened.”

Stan scowled. “Yeah, _nothing happened,_ ” he grumbled. “Gimme those,” he snapped, snatching up all of the spoons that Dipper and Mabel had collected. “And go find something else to do that doesn’t involve the supernatural. I think we’ve had enough of that for one day,” he added as he headed back towards the den, limping slightly on his left side, where he’d landed when Mabel’s concentration waned. 

Mabel turned to face Dipper, confused and hurt. “What is he talking about?” she asked, brow furrowed. “My spoon didn’t bend!”

Dipper held back a laugh. “Yeah, but you’ll never believe what happened behind you,” he replied. 

Mabel narrowed her eyes. 

“Okay, so, your spoon didn’t bend,” Dipper began, “but Stan and his chair… started _floating._ ”

Mabel’s jaw dropped, and there was a second before she spoke again. 

“Shut up!” she yelled, shoving Dipper from across the table. “Are you serious?!”

Dipper grinned, despite the dull pain in his shoulder where Mabel had shoved him. “Dead serious.”

“Oh my god. I guess I really do have telekinetic powers!” Mabel cheered. “Wait till I tell mom and dad!”

Dipper rolled his eyes. “Yeah but how’re you gonna prove it with no spoons?”

Mabel grinned deviously. “You and Stan are my witnesses.”

And with that, she left the room, chanting “ _Alpha twin! Alpha twin!_ ”

Dipper sighed and followed his sister back upstairs, opening up _Dr. Crackpot’s Book of the Damned_ as he went. Hey, summer was only just beginning, and they needed to find activities to occupy their time here in Gravity Falls. Maybe Dipper would discover some supernatural powers of his own next time.

But all things considered, it was the most normal day of summer.


End file.
